This invention relates to irradiation apparatus and, more particularly, to a photochemotherapy chamber of improved construction.
Photochemotherapy refers to the interaction of orally administered or topically applied drug compounds and subsequently applied light radiation of selected wavelengths to produce biologic changes in the skin which are beneficial. For example, controlled exposure to long-wave ultraviolet light (UVA) in the region of 320 to 400 nanometers subsequent to oral administration of psoralens has been observed to artificially induce natural tanning of the skin of the human body. In view of clinical studies in this area, such therapy appears to have significant dermatological application with respect to the medical treatment of various skin disorders.
A critical component of the photochemotherapy procedure is, of course, the irradiation apparatus; it must safely provide the proper light radiation in an efficient yet carefully controlled manner. If extensive portions of a persons body are to be irradiated and the individual is not bedridden, an upright, enclosed chamber containing an array of lamps disposed to substantially surround a standing person with light is particularly useful in this application. Prior phototherapy chambers of this type have comprised one-piece box-type enclosures with an entrance door and top exhaust fan. A plurality of special type fluorescent lamps were vertically mounted and arranged about a central standing area, with the lamp ballasts being separately located in compartments at the rear of the enclosure. Each chamber was of a steel frame and panel construction having dimensions of the order of 40 inches .times. 47 inches .times. 92 inches and a weight was about 1500 pounds. As can readily be appreciated, these early chamber constructions represented high cost units which were relatively difficult to manufacture and install, and certainly were not adapted to high volume production.